RETIREDRelax, Pikachu!
by The Long Name Ending In Cookie
Summary: My first fic. Uh, it's sorta Pikachu's Vacation, except Ash, Brock and Misty give their Pokémon a vacation 'coz Pikachu needs one. The others have to look after the sleepwalking Togepi...


Relax, Pikachu!  
A different version of 'Pikachu's Vacation'.  
By PinkScyther  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon I just wish I did.  
  
This is my first fic so it probably stinks. And I never steal ideas...intentionally...  
  
Early one morning, after the campfire had been put out, Ash grabbed his backpack. "Let's go,   
Pikachu!"  
"Pika...pi..." ok Ash.   
Instead of leaping onto Ash's shoulder, Pikachu got to his feet and walked tiredly to his side.  
"What's wrong, Pikachu?" asked Ash. He looked at the Pokémon. Pikachu's eyelids were drooping   
and he looked like he hadn't slept for days.  
"He looks really tired, Ash," said Misty.  
"It's because he has to chase Togepi every night. She's the only Pokémon I know who sleepwalks!"   
said Brock.  
"He needs some rest. Hey, why don't we give all the Pokémon a vacation!" said Ash.  
  
***  
  
When they reached the park, Ash let out all his Pokémon. "I want you all to keep an eye on   
Togepi, so that Pikachu can get some rest. Ok, guys?"  
"Bulba!" Sure!  
"Squirtle!" Ok!  
"Pidgeooo!" Yeah!  
"Char." Huh.  
  
Once all the Pokémon were in the park, they walked over to a big lake. Pikachu lay down on the   
bank for a rest.  
"Bulba, saur bulbasaur!" Ok Pikachu, just relax and enjoy yourself.  
"Squirt, squirt, squirtle!" Yeah, we'll be watching Togepi for you.  
Bulbasaur had a turn first. He took Togepi down to the water's edge with Psyduck and sat in the   
shallow part of the lake.  
"Togitogi, prrrrriiiii!" squealed Togepi, splashing Bulbasaur.  
It was a warm day, and Bulbasaur soon fell asleep. Seeing that he was not about to call her back,  
Togepi wandered away from Bulbasaur and walked along the bank of the lake. Psyduck realised that  
Togepi had gone, after a few minutes of silence, and looked around. He finally located her, on   
the edge of the bank, right at the deep part of the lake.  
"Psy-psy-psy-psy-psy!" Help-help-help-help-help!  
Psyduck ran in circles for a few seconds, then ran towards Togepi. The noise startled her, and   
she lost her balance.   
"Togtogtogiii-iiii!" she cried, wobbling on the edge.  
"Psyyyyyyyyyyy!" Whooooaaaaaah!   
Psyduck cried, diving at Togepi.   
SPLASH!  
"Psyayayayayayayayayayayay!" Psyduck began to thrash around, remembering too late that he couldn't  
swim, while Togepi, who was still on the bank, laughed and clapped her little arms.  
The commotion woke Bulbasaur, who quickly came to the rescue and lifted Psyduck out of the water   
with his vines.  
  
After Psyduck was back on dry land, the Pokémon decided that it would be Squirtle's turn to look   
after Togepi. Pikachu was still asleep on the bank, having failed to awaken even when Psyduck   
fell in the water.  
Squirtle, reluctantly deciding that staying around the water was too dangerous, lay down under a   
tree with Vulpix next to him, and Togepi on a rock.   
Togepi soon got bored with sliding down the rock, and decided to climb the tree, spying some ripe   
apples high up in the branches.  
"Togi, togiiii! Togtog priiiiiii!" With her small arms she grabbed the bark, and established   
some footholds with her feet.   
"Squirt!" Uh oh!   
Squirtle noticed that Togepi did not wish to remain on the ground.  
"Vulp, vuuulp!" Togepi, come down!   
But Togepi chose to ignore Vulpix's advice, and kept climbing.  
"Squirtle, squirt squirt squirtle, squirt!" You have to follow her. I can't climb.   
"Vuulp!" Ok.   
Vulpix leapt up and managed to land on a low branch. Togepi reached the same branch, and   
stopped climbing.  
"Togi, togi!" she laughed, and jumped onto Vulpix's back. Carefully, Vulpix jumped back down to   
the ground.  
Togepi looked longingly at the apples. Her stomach growled. Her eyes filled with tears.  
"Squirtle!"Aaah!  
"Vuulp!" Oh no!  
"PRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" cried Togepi,   
shaking the earth to it's foundations.   
Squirtle and Vulpix covered their ears, not that it helped much. Even Pikachu woke up.  
"Pika pika." Togepi's hungry.   
Bulbasaur rushed past. "Bulbasaur!" Go back to sleep!   
Reluctantly Pikachu lay down again. Bulbasaur reached Squirtle, Vulpix and Togepi, who had   
quietened down because Vulpix had jumped onto the branch again in an attempt to reach the apples. Standing on her hind legs, Vulpix was able to almost reach an apple.  
"Vuu-ulp!" A little closer...  
Unfortunately Vulpix lost her balance and fell. Luckily Bulbasaur quickly shot out his vines and  
caught her.  
"Buulb-a!" Phee-ew!  
Setting Vulpix down on the ground, Bulbasaur then reached down an apple for Togepi, who devoured   
it hungrily.  
Her stomach filled, Togepi's eyelids began to droop. Soon she was fast asleep.  
  
After the previous drama, it was decided that Charizard and Onix should have the next turn taking  
care of Togepi. It didn't seem to be a huge job, after all she was asleep, and Charizard lay   
down to bask in the sun. Soon he was asleep too.  
Being a little more patient and responsible, Onix stayed awake, and in doing so was the first to   
notice that Togepi seemed a bit restless for someone who was asleep. Suddenly she stood up and   
began sleepwalking.   
"Roooooooooaaaaaaaarrrrr!" Wake up, Charizard!  
Charizard merely rolled over, and would have continued sleeping had not Togepi suddenly walked up  
his tail, across his belly and onto his face, where she began jumping up and down.  
"Rrrrr...CHAAAAAAAAAARRR!" cried Charizard, waking up and shooting a Flamethrower out of   
annoyance. Luckily by then Togepi had bounced off his face and was making her way to the top of   
the waterslide.  
"Roooaarr!" Oh no!  
Onix chased after Togepi, making sufficient noise to wake Goldeen and Staryu, who had been asleep   
underwater. Pikachu remained out cold.  
Onix decided that he would make better time by tunneling upwards through the hill, so that's   
exactly what he did.   
Togepi reached the top just as Onix did, and Geodude, who had been at the top the whole time,   
saw that she was in immediate danger of going down the waterslide.   
Unfortunately Charizard came flying up the hill just as Geodude and Onix took off after Togepi,   
and they ended up crashing into each other.  
"Togi togi!" Togepi said happily, just as she was swept off her feet by the waterslide.  
"Pidgeoooooo!" Quick Zubat!  
Working together the two flying Pokémon stopped Togepi's descent. Pidgeotto stopped the water   
flow with a Gust, and Zubat caught her on his back.   
As they made their way back up to the top of the hill, Togepi (who had, despite the water,   
remained asleep) jumped off Zubat's back and fell toward the water.  
"Pidgeooooo!"   
Pidgeotto swooped down and caught Togepi just before she hit the water.  
"Pidgeo!" Phew!  
Unfortunately, Pidgeotto spoke too soon, as Togepi refused to cooperate and jumped into the lake.  
SPLASH!  
Togepi hit the water, and immediately rose back to the surface, having been caught by Goldeen.  
"Goldeen!" My turn.  
  
"Togtogprriii!" squeaked Togepi, as Goldeen headed for the shore. She bounced up and down a few  
times, then, as oblivious to the danger as when she was awake, she bounced right off Goldeen's   
back.  
"Star!" Gotcha!  
Staryu expertly caught Togepi, and started to take her to the shore. But Togepi, never one to   
pass up an opportunity to make things difficult, jumped off again.  
Immediately she was caught by Goldeen, and jumped off again, caught by Staryu, then Goldeen, then  
Staryu, Goldeen, Staryu, Goldeen, Staryu, Goldeen, Staryu...  
Until finally, Togepi jumped off one more time, Goldeen was so exhausted she could not keep up,   
and Togepi landed in the water.  
SPLASH!  
"GOLDEEN!" NO!  
"STAR!" TOGEPI!  
"Togtogprrriiiii!" Togepi laughed and splashed around...in the shallow end.  
***  
As the sun was setting, Ash, Misty and Brock collected their Pokémon.  
"Feeling better now, Pikachu?" asked Ash.  
"Pika pi!" Much better!  
"Did you behave, Togepi?" asked Misty.  
"Togi togi!" answered Togepi, who was now awake.  
"Uh, guys?" said Brock. "What happened to all the other Pokémon?"  
Ash and Misty looked.  
Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, Pidgeotto, Psyduck, Staryu, Goldeen, Vulpix, Onix, Zubat and   
Geodude were out cold on the ground.  
  
The end, in case you didn't know. Please review! If you thought it sucked, tell me why.  



End file.
